


Where Life Has Brought Us

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Love, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: Sam and Danny are now together and with the last year of high school coming to an end they decide that they want to become even closer, the closest that two people in love can be. While the others enjoy the last dance in high school, the pair of them find fulfillment in a hotel.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Samantha Manson was giddy, an unnatural and strangely natural emotion for her. It was only when she was with the one person that she felt that way, the one man that she considered her equal. Daniel Fenton. Danny, as he was known to her. He was her other half, and yet he was just as she was. He was an outcast, had been since they had been little, the small raven haired boy joining her ranks of social outcast at the tender age of seven. He had been a strange one and yet the small male had been so normal.

He had been new to Amity. A boy whose parents had been world renowned and yet laughed about for their ideas on ghosts. They had gone around the world long before his birth, sleuthing around places such as The Beechworth Lunatic Asylum, The Princess Theater, The Bhanghar Fort... If you haven't figured it out just yet, Danny's parents were ghost hunters, one of the most world renowned ones out there. Though they were looked upon as the bravest people out there they were also ridiculed for their belief on the spiritual world. Sam believed in such a world and had since she had been born or so it seemed.

She had believed her own home a site for such strange happenings, her town one known for nothing major. When she had been a few years old she had seen a ghost, a small girl with teal hair, singing in the middle of the town. No one had believed such a thing, choosing to ignore what they considered the mere imagination of a toddler. But that was the past and this week was special, well, to her it was.

It had been when the pair had turned fifteen... The year that everything had truly changed. Danny had revealed his identity to the town. The moment when everyone had realize that teenager Daniel Fenton, son of infamous Jack and Maddie Fenton, was the ghost hunter, the halfa, Danny Phantom. It had always baffled her that they had never noticed their son, how his injuries, his strange behavior had made his disappearances and failing grades happen so suddenly. How suddenly a young male so intent on being popular, being a part of the 'in' crowd had suddenly stopped attending school regularly and how he had suddenly stopped trying to be a part of that same 'in' school life.

It should have struck his teachers as strange and yet with the fact that most of the teachers in that same school had been so intent on becoming friends with popular students such as Dash Baxter and Pauline Sanchez it was obvious that someone that they saw as no one would be overlooked.

Sam chose to overlook that right now. She was intent on the fact that as of this week she waited for the moment when Danny, her boyfriend, would ask her to the dance. She was sure he would be late in asking as the young male was clueless and wouldn't think anything of the decorations being placed around the school during this time. She giggled as she thought of his look as they entered school this morning. He would wonder about it as he had so many school dances, though at that time he had been all about scoring with the Ice Queen, Paulina. That had been how it had been that first dance and now Danny had her. He would surely have everything together after all these years, right?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny frowned at his friend, the dark skinned male smirking as he handed a single key to the male before him. Looking at the small key, a silver piece of metal in his hand he looked back up.

"What the fuck, man?" he questioned. Tucker smiled. He took the key back and threw it in the air with a lack of caring and yet you could see in his face that this was a big decision for him. Tucker had never been one for commitments and yet he had found himself committing to one other girl important to the halfa. He had been going out with the older female, Jazz, Danny's sister, for a little over a year now. The pair had been a strictly lax couple, neither of them being all that big on long distance relationships.

"Your sister was the one to suggest it. Said she would be comin-" The halfa shook his head, his hands coming up to cover his ears as he make a face of disgust. Downstairs Tucker could hear the raven haired male's parents bustling around to finish their latest invention. This was a busy time for the pair downstairs. Their kids were leaving the house and now that Maddie was pregnant with their third kid they had decided they wanted to go back to their touring before the last child would be born.

The ghost fighting couple was in their forties now, both of them past what would be considered most peoples' prime and yet they were as fit as fiddle, and ready to do more. They looked as young as they had three years ago and still as able as ever. The pair had embraced Danny's alternate form, both apologizing for their comments about dissecting the young male. He had shrugged it off, but Sam and Tucker had known how much it had bothered him, Sam knowing that it had haunted his dreams...making most of them nightmares.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam stood before the school, waiting for her Halfa to show up, sure that even with the last year of school looming in the next few months that Danny was excited enough that he would show up earlier just to get it over with. The male in question appeared just then, almost her to trip as she fell back when he appeared before her eyes. He grabbed her by the waist, bringing her closer to him with a smile. They had been so happy, both of them finally finding each other after years of keeping their distance when it came to the next step up from friendship.

"Hey," she murmured as she leaned up to kiss him. The kiss wasn't anything too intimate since they were on school grounds, but it curled her toes and caused her to moan into his mouth as his tongue brushed against hers. A cough was heard behind them and both pulled apart to see Tucker with such a look of embarrassment on his face that instead of saying anything to him they all just headed inside. School would be starting in a few minutes, so the trio headed to their lockers, but Tucker held back when Danny gave him a look before turning to Sam. He reached into pocket and with a grin showed his girlfriend the tickets to the dance to her surprise. She giggled and throwing her arms around him gave him a quick kiss before Tucker finally moved to join them. This was their first dance together, well, as a couple and she wouldn't miss it for anything.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The week went by pretty quickly, the night of the dance already upon them, the Goth stood before the mirror as she looked over her appearance. The dress was skin tight, clinging to her soft curves and the color of it complimented her skin tone with the deep green that had caught her attention the first time she had seen it. The color was accented with a black corset that clung to her waist while at the same time it pushed up her breasts, the top of her rather large bust peeking over the top. She had been a bit apprehensive of that feature, but knowing that Danny would get a look as they clung to each other on the dance floor she had decided that it was perfect. She still wore her black combat boots, even tonight she wore them. No one would see them with as long as her dress was, the edges of it touching the floor around her. She had pulled her hair up, the long raven locks pulled up in a ponytail that held the curled locks in place. Her makeup was minimal as she wasn't one to overkill that feature, though she still her lavender gloss and eyeliner there wasn't any other make up.

Smiling she wondered about her halfa, the very person she was thinking of appearing at her side as the room grew chilly. She turned her body around to find him before her in a matching green tux, the white of his collared dress shirt almost too bright against the darkness of the outer outfit, but she couldn't help but give him an approving once over. His hair was longer, the bangs dropping over his eyes a bit, but she thought he was perfect and to her, no one would ever outshine him.

"Yo-You look beautiful," he managed to say as he felt a tightness in his chest with the feeling of his pants being to constricting. Sam was beautiful, her eyes all aglow with happiness and he was happy that they had finally figured it all out and that he could be here before her. He was hers and even if others thought differently they could stick it up their ass as he pulled her toward him, their lips clashing in a passionate kiss. He groaned against her lips as his fingers grasped her hips and pulled them against his overheated body. She responded, rubbing her lower body against him with a whimper. They seemed to go on for hours like that, though it had only been mere minutes as he pulled back. It was hard to do when he wanted to take her to the bed that she had slept in every day, the red comforter calling to him. He wanted to make it so that they could be complete in the only way that they had yet to.

"You clean up handsomely too," she whispered, her cheeks flushed against the pale feature of her skin. She squealed as he pulled her into his arms bridal style before exiting out the window. They would have done like most couples, going down to see her family before they headed off, but her family still didn't like them so it was best that they just head to the dance and leave that experience for the dance where a photographer would be on hand to take their picture. She definitely wanted a pic to coumarate this night. She was planning to give him a gift, one that she could only give away once. He was the only one that she would ever give that to and the only one that would be allowed such access to her body for the rest of her life.

It didn't take long to get to the dance, not with Danny flying them there and since he didn't have to hide anymore they landed on the walkway that led to the gym, the large sign in the front of the building un-noticed by the couple as they smile up at each other. Danny holds her hand tightly, pulling her closer to him so that same hand can cling to her waist. She leans against them as the rest of the people around them disappear from their own little world, the sound of the loud music from the large space is unable to penetrate their world. They weren't going to stay long, choosing to spend a bit of time alone, but Danny was nervous, the key to the hotel room in his pocket almost burning him as he leaned over to kiss her on the head, her hair tickling his nose.

"So, um, Sam," he whispers in her ear. "How about, um, we take a break after a few dances." She looked at him in surprise, a sexy little smile on her lips as she seems to know what he is asking, his nervousness alerting to her what he is asking her. She nods, her mouth feeling dry at the thought that she was on the same track as he was, the need to finally be together something that had been pulling at the pair since they had finally gotten together, not that she hadn't had fantasies of the night she and Danny finally made love for the first time. He grinned, the pair of them heading out to the dance floor as the song, 'River', came over the speakers.

Like a river, like a river, sh-


	2. Chapter 2

Several songs later found the couple sneaking off from the dance floor, their friend Tucker noticing them as he pulled Jazz closer to him. The red head smiled at her boyfriend. She only had the night to spend with him as she had to head back out to her collage, but she, like the others that knew the ghost fighters, wanted to see them as they should have been a long time before this. The pair had been made for each other, that had been so obvious to all of them, even her father had known that the couple were destined to be together. Turning back to Tucker she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Finally," she whispered. Tucker nodded. He too knew what she was thinking about as it had been in his head as well. He had watched his friends fall in love, frustrated with the dancing around they had done for years, but he had never stepped in. None of them had pushed the pair of friends toward the destination they had all been sure they would have ended up at. It was only a matter of time and while it had been a shock when Sam had been the one to lean in and kiss Danny, the end of the world stopped by the very male that his town had hunted, the halfa had been shocked, but he had pulled her close and with all the feelings that he had been holding in had kissed his best friend. Nothing had mattered in that moment but their love that had been waiting to bloom.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I first saw you, I saw love

Danny phased thru the wall, Sam pulled with him by his hand in her hand. As soon as they were on the other side of it, the darkness shrouding them, he turned to her and pinning her to the wall they had just come out of kissed her, his mouth crashing on hers with a groan of pleasure. Sam clung to him, her hands finding his raven locks to keep him close to her. He didn't even have to ask as her mouth opened under his, their tongues battling as he thrust against her. She moaned at the hardness of his body, the feeling of his cock pushing into her heat thru the clothing.

And the first time you touched me, I felt love

She whimpered as he pulled back, his lips moving to her jaw where he laid butterfly kisses, her hands slipping from his hair to hold onto his neck as he moved lower, his mouth leaving a trail of fire down to her neck. He grazed her skin, goosebumps breaking out over her flesh as she felt him latch onto her neck, the suction of his lips moving just making the small woman feel hotter as it slowly moved thru her veins. A cool wind moved over them as he continued down to her collar bone. "D-Danny," she whimpered. "Please." He knew what she wanted, but he wanted them to have more privacy, so pulling her closer to him, her legs moved around his waist by his own hands, they took to the skies toward the hotel that Tucker had registered them that night.

And after all this time

Even as they flew over the town Sam could not keep her hands to her self, well her mouth, as she leaned forward to kiss his neck as he had done her. She could feel him growing harder where their bodies met, his groan of pleasure music to her ears as she marked his flesh with red from the suction of her own mouth. While they were both new to this intimacy, she had her romance novels to give her ideas so with her hands moving to slid back into his raven locks, her nails moving around to stimulate the male holding her.

"Sam, you're makin-ng this hard," he murmured even as he leaned into her touches. The Goth woman in his arms giggled, pausing her ministrations as the pair lowered down toward the hotel. Since they already had the key, he just needed to find the room, so avoiding the main area he could see from the outside since all the doors were on the outer walls of the hotel. He was thankful that Tucker had thought of this place instead of another hotel where they would have to go in. He was rather famous for his acts of heroism and knew that bringing Sam to a hotel would only start rumors so going invisible they hovered before the doors. It didn't take long to find the room, though with Sam rubbing up against him in frustration of being delayed what the pair of them had been waiting for, he found that he couldn't find the room at first. In fact, he had seen the door with the same number as his key a few times, but had failed to notice as she rubbed her breasts against him, her nipples hard from all the earlier stimulation.

You're still the one I love, mmm, yeah-yeah

Moving them quickly into the room, he slammed her into the soft mattress of the bed, his hard body pushing into her as he kissed her again, his mouth hard as he rubbed his hard cock against her crotch with a groan. She was pushing back against him, her body aching as it swelled and grew wet from his touch. He was quick to go intangible again, this time to remove their clothing and when his manhood felt the slick heat of her pussy he felt the pain of holding back from her, from plunging into her, fill his shaft and he almost wanted to forgo it all, just to feel her around him. "Daaaannnny," she groaned, her own need to feel him in her tinting her tone, as she thrust against him again. The head of his cock pushed again her entrance, but he wouldn't give either of them that end, not yet. Pulling away from her heat pulled a whimper from her and a groan from his own lips.

Looks like we made it

"Oh, Sam," he groaned, trying to slow down, a hard feat when he really wanted to be closer, to make it so good for her and for them since it was their first time. "I want to make this something wonderful, something that sticks in your mind," he states while his hands move from her side, the light touches leaving goosebumps behind as she struggles to stay still. It is too much for her to hand, those soft touches making her hotter. She can barely comprehend what he is telling her, but she knows that what he is saying is logical and she's not feeling logical. She groans in frustration at his slow movements. "I know how you're feeling." Before she can respond, his hands move toward her breasts, her breath hitching at the knowledge that he's moving to touch her heavy globes. The tips of his fingers brush the underside of them, moving along them to the sides of her aching bust.

Look how far we've come, my baby

"D-Daaannny," she manages to mutter huskily as his fingers move toward her erect nipples that are calling him. She doesn't have to beg, though it seems that he is enjoying tormenting them both with his slow movements. His callused fingers brushed over those nipples, the feeling of pleasure seeming to shock her as she arched into his touch. It felt so good, that simple touch that now became a full touch, his hands grasping her handfuls of flesh. He begins to massage them, her nipples getting caught between his fingers every few moves of those rough palms over her. She can't stop the mews that leave her mouth, her lavender lips parted in awe of all the feelings coming over her. She can feel the pulse of her body, getting hotter and wetter with every grasp of her breasts.

We mighta took the long way

She was coming undone under him, her hips jutting back and forward with each stroke of his hands and one of his hands moved down, ghosting over her taunt stomach and further past her belly button. He could see her glistening curls calling out for a touch, a stroke of his fingers and he yearned to taste her, to feel her heat that he was keeping from himself to pleasure her. Not that seeing her below him like this wasn't turning him on more. She was so responsive to his touches, to his caresses and it only made him feel tighter with each touch as her own fingers clutched the sheets below her. She managed to move those same hands from the sheets now to reach for him, her small pale fingers moving down the sheets to reach for him. Chuckling at her efforts his fingers brushed against her curls, her own motion stopped as a shudder shook her form and a whimper left her lips.

We knew we'd get there someday

He groaned as well, the feel of how hot she was and how ready she was making him want to plunge into that heat, but he didn't, his finger moving between those curls. Sticking one finger into her, he felt her shudder again as a moan escaped her. "Aaaah," she murmured, her lower body thrusting against his fingers. It felt so strange to have such an invasion and yet, it felt so right for him to be touching her like that and the pleasure had won out. She thrust against him, the motion that both of them wanted as her face flushed with the pleasure coursing thru her body, a tension starting low in her belly as he moved his hand against her, another finger adding to her pleasure. She didn't know that feeling, that pressure that was taking hold of her body, but she knew it that it felt so good and yearned for the orgasm that Danny would give her.

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

Danny could feel the tightening of her already taut body as she whimpered and thrust against him just seconds before her whole body relaxed, shaking slightly with her release as wave after wave left her in a daze of pleasure and fulfillment. Removing his fingers he thrust into her, the feeling of her barrier a distant memory as she seemed to cry out at the loss of her virginity and at the new intrusion of his manhood into her unused body. It was the pleasure that she was feeling that allowed for her to ignore that small prick of pain as he moved over her, her eyes watering. He moved slowly, his hands finding purchase on her slender waist as she enjoyed the ebbing of the pleasure to the new beginning of his body moving in her, with her. The pleasure of his body thrusting into her was even better than the pleasure of his fingers as he stretched her with his thick cock.

But just look at us holding on

"Fuck, Sam, you are-e soooo tight," he groaned before pulling out almost all the way. Her whimper at the loss of his body was cut off as he thrust into her harder. "You feel so g-good." Her fingers clawed at him, reaching out to grasp his wrists.

"Faster-r," she moaned, moving her body to meet him, thrust for thrust and with her command he did just that, feeling his own pleasure as his blue eyes locked with her amethyst orbs. The dazed look was full of love, both of them revealing themselves to the other in that moment, their bodies together. She watched him, watched the flush on his cheeks with the knowledge that he was here with her, enjoying how good it felt for them to finally be joined after all the times that they had missed. All the laughter they had enjoyed as friends, all the hurt that they had suffered at each other's hands and the love they had found with the status of their new relationship. Finally they were together, moving in tune with each other. "Harder."

We're still together, still going strong

Both of their eyes closed as he slammed into her, and she took each filling of her body with a cry of rapture, his groans of enjoyment mixing in as the bed continued to squeak under them. It was just them in that moment, nothing but the fulfillment of their love in the most physical form. Moments later the pair collapsed, their releases draining them. Danny lay on her for a moment, her breathing slowing as her heart beat followed. He turned to the side, bringing her with him as they cuddled. They only lay there for a few minutes, content after the act of love making was over. "I love you, Sam." The small woman in his arms kissed his exposed chest, whispering the words back to him as she closed her eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tucker looked up as the pair came back into the gym, both of them flushed with their hair mussed from their actions in the hotel room. He smirked at the look shared between the two just as the sound of one rather annoying ghost filled the large space, the music cutting off when several boxes came flying out onto the floor. Danny kissed Sam as he moved to rid the once happy atmosphere of the box ghost, the blue ghost throwing another box at the high school students who fled from his assault. It didn't take long since the ghost wasn't a strong one and wasn't out to really cause much harm anyway. He was just annoying.


	3. Chapter 3

With school ending, and still more tests to take care of before the end of the year, neither had much time to themselves. Sam did study with her boyfriend, but not very often since all it led to was the pair of them making out in his room. She didn't bring him over to her house very often since her parents still didn't approve of the relationship, but they couldn't control her for very much longer, not that they could anyway. Soon she would be free to marry her halfa and with that look into the future she failed to notice that she had missed a period.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next few days seemed to pass by without incident until one morning, less than two months until graduation, Sam found herself hugging the toilet with her stomach rolling at the sudden emptying of it. She wondered what could have upset her stomach so early in the morning. She hadn't eaten anything yet and last night had only consumed a salad. Groaning she turned from the sight in the bowl to get up, her legs feeling shaky like a newborn doe. Cursing under her breath she managed to get to the sink where she cleaned herself up and brushed her teeth to rid her mouth of the foul taste. Brushing it off as a one time thing she headed to school unaware that this would become a common occurrence for the next few days.

Even at school it seemed that her stomach wasn't happy, the feeling of nausea taking her off to the bathroom at random times of the day. Danny had noticed his girlfriend looking a little green later that day when they sat at their normal table. Tucker sat down next to her moments later and the smell of his food making her stomach roll all over again. She was glad that Danny didn't share any classes with her as she was sure he would tell her to go home, not that she didn't think that maybe she should. Sam was never one to leave school at the drop of a hat and even with the few days of sickness she had managed to make it to class and stay there til the end, but this was different and she could see the question in his eyes.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling her against him so she could lay her head down on his shoulder. Nodding, she closed her eyes. She was fine. Just a bug and soon that bug would leave her alone to bother another with its nasty infection.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It wasn't until the end of that week that Sam knew that this was more than a simple bug and deciding off the bat that she needed to tell the halfa of what possibly might be going on with her, she headed over to his parents house. Thankfully he was home and not off fighting ghosts, as well as the fact that the two resident ghost fighters were off on tour still with another few months left until the birth of their final child, Sam stood before his door. She was nervous on how the young male would react. Sure, they loved each other, but neither had planned to have children. They hadn't talked about such a thing happening yet and while she knew that he wanted to stay in Amity, she also knew that he would want to go to college. He could do that, but now there would be a child on the way. School had always taken a great deal of energy for the halfa, topped with ghost fighting and now she would be adding another challenge to their life and relationship.

It took a few minutes to get up the courage and ring the doorbell, but by the time the raven haired male opened the door she was feeling rather sick again, the knowledge that she could be pregnant and the worry of how he would react to such news making her stomach turn over and over. Upon seeing how distraught his girlfriend was, the halfa quickly ushered her into the house, moving her to the couch he rubbed her back after joining her on the plush cushions of the large piece of furniture. "You okay?" Sam shook her head and he noted that she looked a little scared, not a look that normally graced her features, not even when they were faced with the ghosts that haunted their town.

"Danny, I think I might be pregnant." His movement on her back stilled, the information taking a moment to make it thru his sleep addled brain. "I haven't taken a test yet, but I just can't help but think with how sick I've been and my period being late..." she rushed on, only fading off when he said nothing, just looked at her with shock clear in his blue eyes.

"Pregnant?" he whispered with that shock tinting his words. He didn't know how to feel at that moment, not really. He was happy to find that his girlfriend, the love of his life was going to have his baby, and yet he knew they were still young and that Sam would have wanted to have more time to do more with her life before having to settle down and take care of a child, and with the end of school looming before them with at least another month and a half to go before they would be free of high school, he wondered if now was really the time for them to have a child. "I'm so sorry, Sam." She looked at him in surprise. Why was her halfa sorry about them being pregnant? Did he not want a child with her? Had she been right and he wasn't ready for such a responsibility? "I know that yo-" He was cut off when she turned to him with a small laugh.

"Danny, I'm not sorry that I am pregnant with your child," she said, pulling back to look at him. "I was scared that you didn't want the child, not yet." He blinked at her words. Sam wanted to have a baby with him? Now? "I knew I wanted a family with you Danny, I just di-" His lips crashed on hers in elation. They would be starting a family of their own, combining their lives together with a little one of their own. Pulling her into his lap, his hands coming around her slender waist to pull her closer.

"I want the same thing, Sam," he said with a smile as his eyes lit up. "I want to fill our home with the sound of laughter and love!" Smiling back at him they looked down at her stomach. Now they just had to wait for a bit and take the test that would reveal if they were indeed on the road to parenthood, the road that intertwined with adulthood.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Not even a month later, the test to complete high school growing closer, Sam came over to Danny's home again, this time a small brown bag in her hands filled with several different tests to tell them the long awaited answer to their impending parenthood. Not that she didn't think that she wasn't pregnant and after this test she would go and have another one taken at the doctor's office, but with the continued sickness she knew that she was already expecting.

Danny opened the door and the pair headed for the bathroom just down the hall from his room. She headed for that small space while Danny stood outside the door, waiting for her to finish the task at hand, the small Goth quick to do just that so he could join her in the bathroom. The small stick sat on the sink lip while the pair sat on the edge of the tub, hands held as they waited in silence. There was so much awaiting them. Danny would go to college and while Sam would join him, she had planned to be an artist and required very little school for her endeavor. The minutes seemed to go by rather slow, their minds racing with images of what their child would look like, and while both held different ideas of that small life growing in her stomach, both only wished that their child was healthy.

The halfa at her side glanced at his phone again, another minute going by and another still to go. "What are you hoping for?" she asked, her eyes still glued to the test. He smiled at her question.

"I just want us to have a healthy baby," he said. She shook her head at his answer and reaching over with her free hand smacked his shoulder. He looked at her in surprise, but still let out a chuckle. "I would want a little girl that looks just like her mother."

"You wouldn't want a little boy?" That was surprising as her own parents had wanted a boy, someone to keep their name in the world, to continue on their linage. He shook his head, knowing what the small woman was thinking.

"No, I would want a girl, but like I said before, I just want our baby to be healthy and happy." His own mind was thinking about the fact that any child he fathered would have his powers, his abilities. "What happens if our child has...well, has my powers?" She smiled bigger.

"Then he would be just like you and I would never regret that, Danny." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I could never regret our kid being like you in any way shape or form. They would be our little ghost boy and with you as a father, we would never worry about him feeling any less normal or special."

"I love you, Sam." The small woman at his side, released his hand so she could grab the little stick, her words of love spoken before the pair looked down to find the words 'Pregnant' displayed before them. Crying out in happiness Danny pulled her close to him, his lips crashing on hers at the joy of finding that he and Sam would be parents before the end of the year. Pulling back, he crouched down to lift her shirt, her flat stomach holding his child. He could see that child now as he leaned forward to kiss the very spot he knew to be the home of their child. "Hi, little one," he whispered. "We can't wait to meet you." Sam giggled, her small form shaking as she touched the same spot he had kissed. To think that they would be parents, a little boy or girl to love and cherish.

"You will be our first little one with more to join you in the coming years." Danny smiled at her from his spot in front of her. He couldn't have chosen a better woman to be the woman by his side and the mother to his children. He stared up at her, his eyes burning with tears of happiness, and suddenly he found himself saying words that he had been working on since the moment he had asked her to be his girlfriend, words that he had planned to pop after they had graduated.

"Sam Manson," he whispered, her eyes locking with his in shock as her own eyes watered. She knew what he was doing and while she knew they would get married regardless of whether a child was to be born or not, she found that she was surprised at his timing. "You have been my best friend for a long time, standing by as I went thru my life as a regular kid, to being a ghost hunting teen. You stood by my side thru it all, the good and the bad, never forsaking me even when I was blind to all the love that existed between us." Sam found her face growing warmer, the tears streaking down her cheeks with every word he spoke. "Will you be the woman by my side, will all the ghost fights that lay before me, the woman who bears me more beautiful children to follow this one... the woman who shares all the good and the bad things that come with life?" Nodding as the male before her pulled out a familiar ring that glinted in the lights of the bathroom. It was rather large, but he still slid it on her ring finger before pulling her back into his arms, his lips crashing down on hers again, the pair finding their life was complete with all that was coming to a close and all that was to be beginning.


End file.
